1. Field:
The invention is in the field of arrow rest supports for archery bows.
2. State of the Art:
It is customary to provide some means for supporting the shaft of an arrow in the window portion of an archery bow during launch. One such support that is sometimes used is the lower ledge of the window. window. However, this does not provide a passaway for the arrow fletching during and also does not normally provide means to prevent roll-off of the arrow.
The impact of the arrow fletching against the handle of the bow is minimized to some extent by the effect known as "archer's paradox", wherein the force of the bowstring against the end of the arrow launch causes the arrow to bow slightly such that the fletching is at least partially moved away from the bow handle. However, this is only partially effective to avoid striking of the fletching against the bow and also itself affects the accuracy of the arrow's flight.
In order to minize these difficulties, an arrow rest support, separate from but attachable to the bow, is often employed to provide resiliency between the points of contact of the arrow shaft with the support. These points of contact are usually spoken of as "the arrow rest". The resiliency reduces the amount of archer' paradox and also softens any impact of the fletching against the arrow rest.
Additionally, some arrow rest supports provide rest means which at least partially cradles the shaft of the arrow so as to protect roll-off.